Access to information is ubiquitous in today's society. As such, information overload is a significant problem for knowledge workers. The problem of synthesizing information is particularly serious for teachers faced with vast amounts of information regarding student performance that is made available on a regular basis. In the absence of quality tools for making sense of the available information, teachers rely on their instincts and individual judgment to assist their decision making.